


Proud Big Sister

by alexwhy



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Siblings, sister brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhy/pseuds/alexwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as 6-year-old Caroline Lee saw her parents walk out of the Arrival gates with her new baby brother, she squealed and started running. Although she was a normally composed and well-mannered child for her age, she could not help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neithersaintnorsinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neithersaintnorsinner/gifts).



> This is for a fanfic contest held by Neither Saint Nor Sinner on Tumblr. http://neither-saint-nor-sinner.tumblr.com/post/81727713827/so-it-seems-the-kickstarter-perks-are-being
> 
> This is kind of my head canon for why Bing and Caroline look nothing alike. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever. Not beta'ed. I'm sorry if this is horrible. <3

As soon as 6-year-old Caroline Lee saw her parents walk out of the Arrival gates with her new baby brother, she squealed and started running. Although she was a normally composed and well-mannered child for her age, she could not help herself. 

The Lee family had been waiting over two years to adopt a second child overseas. The complications had been endless. From a change in adoption immigration laws to the first adoptee having critical medical issues, the Lee family had stuck with it. Caroline eavesdropped on numerous nighttime conversations at the dinner table with her parents overcome with grief that they had lost another child. When Caroline asked her mother why her little brother or sister was not here yet, her mother would just reply with a, “Don’t worry, Sweetie.”

When her mother finally told her that, “Mommy is not going to have a baby in her tummy. Your baby brother or sister will be from another tummy,” it did not matter to her. Not one bit.

After patiently waiting for more than two years for her new sibling, her parents finally shared the news. The baby would be here soon. Energetic 6-year-old pink obsessed Caroline Lee would be a big sister. 

“You’re going to have a baby brother,” her father said. All this time, Caroline imagined dressing up Barbies with her new sister. Not hair-pulling or spit-balling. As her face fell with disappointment, her father pulled her into a tight embrace with her sitting on his knee. 

“Hey. This means you’ll be my only baby girl.”

But Caroline was still stubborn. She dreamed of playing fairies in the backyard and showing her little sister how to play on the monkey bars. Never once in her mind did she think that she would have a brother who would pull her shiny black hair or tried to wrestle with her.

But when Caroline first saw her baby brother in her mother’s arms, and her father looking adoringly at the new child, all her previous thoughts had flew away with her Barbie and fairy fantasies. She crashed into her father’s arms to scrutinize the baby for herself. His cherubic cheeks and big eyes made him already a favorite in her heart. 

And as she said, “Hi baby”, she wrapped his little fingers around her index finger. She made a secret promise to herself. She would protect him from this day on. He was so little and so fragile. It seemed that the polluted LAX air and breeze could hurt him. But he would never be hurt because she was Caroline Lee, proud big sister to Bing Lee.


End file.
